


On the Wing

by Tabithian



Series: Ladybug [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick pauses, like he's carefully choosing his words. "What happened to the kitten?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Wing

**Author's Note:**

> Based on these [adorable pieces by Kaciart](http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/43031854975) and [this post](http://nonienonalie.tumblr.com/post/43035994785/toralei-my-kitten-was-out-of-control-so-i).

Dick's been watching him for the past ten minutes, which.

"What?"

Dick's eyebrows go up, like, _hey, whoa, I'm just sitting here. Watching you. Like a creeper._ (The way Bruce taught them.)

Tim sighs, and focuses on what he's working on.

"It's just." 

Dick makes what Tim's come to think of as a thinking noise, and flops around so his feet are dangling over the arm of Tim's couch. 

Dick pauses, like he's carefully choosing his words. "What happened to the kitten?"

Tim blinks. "What kitten?"

"The kitten," Dick says, waving a hand. "I was reliably informed there was a kitten."

"Dick," Tim says. If he could, he'd be rubbing his forehead, but. 

Extenuating circumstances.

He doesn't know _what_ to say. It's appalling, really, how easily Bruce will turn on any one of them when Dick gets _pestery_. (Bored, restless. Desire to cuddle family members spiking at alarming rate.)

It's obvious Bruce told him something the previous night's patrol, or Dick wouldn't have shown up like this. Wouldn't have climbed in through Tim's window because apparently doors were boring. Wouldn't have laid claim to Tim's couch like this, and wouldn't be pestering Tim like this. (Oh, he probably would have shown up, but he wouldn't he so. _This_.)

Still, points for not spilling everything. Tim's sure Dick would have pulled out the puppy-dog eyes if he did. 

"Did you give it to Selina?" Dick asks, slowly sliding onto the floor because he's in a _mood_. 

"No," Tim says, wondering what exactly Bruce _did_ tell Dick.

"Tim," Dick says, twisting around so he's right side up. "Did you take it to a shelter?"

That would have been the smart thing to do, wouldn't it. It certainly would have saved Tim a headache or two.

"No," he says.

Dick frowns.

"So where - "

 _Mew_.

Dick's mouth snaps shut. His eyes narrow.

"Did you just - "

 _Mew_.

Tim sighs, looking down at his left arm, resting on the computer desk. The sleeve of his hoodie wriggles, and lets out another soft _mew_.

"Kitten!" Dick says, because words are apparently beyond him.

"Yes, Dick," Tim says, watching Dick move closer, hands stretched out to touch. "Kitten."

Hyperactive little ball of fluff, more like it. The kitten had been zipping around Tim's apartment earlier, shyness abandoned once it was confident of its surroundings. It had scrambled up Tim's pant leg and under his hoodie before going an unsettling kind of quiet and content, _calm_ , when it hit his sleeve, pressed up against his forearm.

Not so now, however, as the kitten in question squeezes its head through the cuffs of the sleeve, blinking at the sudden change in brightness, and Dick's face.

"Yeah," Tim says, pulling the kitten and his arm close to himself. "His face has that effect on everyone."

"Hey," Dick says, not sure if he's been insulted. "My face is awesome."

Tim rolls his eyes and looks back down at the kitten, which is looking back up at him. "You get used to him," he says, scratching its chin. "Sort of."

The kitten doesn't look convinced, turning its head to regard Dick seriously. 

“I'm awesome,” Dick tells it. “Don't believe the lies Tim's told you.”

“Dick - “

“No, really.” Dick scoots closer, hooking a thumb at himself. “Awesome.”

Tim. Just doesn't know what to say, really. (Again.)

The kitten snorts, wriggling around until its out of Tim's sleeve, perching precariously on his knee to get a better look at Dick.

Dick beams, holding out a hand for the kitten to sniff. “Aww, it's adorable.”

It's a kitten, of course it's adorable.

“Attack,” Tim says, “Sic 'em.”

The kitten doesn't, of course, because it's a kitten. And also probably because it's _Dick_.

“Does it have a name?” Dick asks, charming the kitten with his face and scritches.

Tim looks at Dick. At the kitten, fluffy and dark gray with spotted markings. Sighs, because - 

“...I was thinking of Ladybug.”

There's a significant pause, the kitten batting at Dick's hands.

“Ladybug?” he asks, tapping the kitten on her nose.

The kitten sneezes, ridiculously fluffy and adorable.

“It's.” 

It's a thing, a stupid thing, because the Titans and anime promos. It's a stupid thing because Tim's not even sure he's going to keep her, that he should. Wants and desires up against the harsh reality of their lives. Tim doesn't even know if he'll be around enough to keep her from being lonely, neglected.

Dick looks up at Tim. “Ladybug,” he says, thoughtful.

The kitten _mews_ , head cocked, like she's not quite sure she likes the sound of that.

“Ladybug,” Tim says, at Dick's prompting look. Humoring him.

This time, the kitten sounds like she approves. Turning to butt her head against Tim's hand, looking for scritches.

“I think she likes the name,” Dick says.

Tim gives him a look, an _I know what you're trying to do here, Dick_ , kind of look, but. 

“It's a terrible idea,” Tim says, but he knows he's already beaten. 

Dick grins, scooping the kitten up to press a light kiss on her forehead. “Maybe,” he says, turning Ladybug so she's facing Tim, all cute kitten and adorable fluff ball in one. “But we usually do okay with those.”

The sad thing is, he's _right_.

“Bad idea,” Tim tells Ladybug, reaching out to take her from Dick.

Ladybug lets out a firm little _mew_ , plainly disagreeing.

“See?” Dick says, grinning. “Ladybug agrees with me.”

“Dick - “

Tim sighs at the look Dick gives him _now_. A little bit smug, a little bit amused, all _Dick_. He looks at Ladybug, big eyes in a sweet face.

The good thing about Gotham is that is that no one's going to look at Tim funny for telling them his cat talked him into adopting it.


End file.
